


2 Agents, 2 Agencies, 2 Cases

by QueenMadds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Anthony DiNozzo Leaves NCIS Team, Anthony DiNozzo joins the BAU, Anthony DiNozzo joins the FBI, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Case Fic, Cold Case - Freeform, Competent Tony DiNozzo, Crossover, DADT Repeal, During Canon, FBI Agent Tony DiNozzo, FBI Anthony DiNozzo, First Meetings, First ever case fic, Friendship, Gay Marine, Good cop Tony, Investigations, Just mentions that violence happened, Mentions of homophobia, Minor Original Character(s), Murder (mentioned), NCIS - Freeform, Non-Explicit, Not a meet cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please tell me if there are any warnings to be added, Pre-Canon, Pre-Canon Criminal Minds, Pre-Canon NCIS, Serial Killers, The BAU appriciate Tony, Time Skips, Tony DiNozzo is a good agent, Tony and Dave meet on a case, Undecided Relationship(s), Undercover Anthony DiNozzo, bau, mentions of hate crimes, no descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadds/pseuds/QueenMadds
Summary: Two Agents, Tony DiNozzo and David RossiTwo Agencies, NCIS and the FBI2 Cases, a seemingly random attack and a serial killer
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & David Rossi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 287





	1. 1 Case

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty typical canon violence, actually less than most CM cases, but if there is literally anything in here that triggers you please comment and let me know. I struggle with some triggers and I have no issue trying to make life easier for anyone. No judgment on anything I promise.

As much as Tony loves fieldwork, there’s something pleasing about cracking a cold case wide open and solving it years after it happened. While incompetence and general stupidity can be beyond irritating, often all these cases need are a fresh perspective and new technology to finally bring justice and truth to what happened.

But god this case is testing him. No leads, no clues, no evidence, just a crime. Luckily Tony is not the type to give up, so after a coffee break and quickly making some notes on a different cold case, he returns to the current cause of his frustration with a clear head. A marine, who was drafted for Vietnam, brutally beaten until he was paralyzed from the waist down and comatose for the past 8 years.

It had all the markers of a random crime, but that little voice in his head just couldn’t say it was just happenstance that this man was attacked so brutally. After his years in law enforcement and his time undercover, he knew better than to doubt his judgment without at least looking into it. So, he got to work – thoroughly reread the case files and notes, studied his service record, looked into romantic relationships (not married, no girlfriend, casual dating but career-focused), investigated known enemies and rivals, and checked possible motives. Nothing. So the next step? Look into _who_ he was and the best way to do that was to talk to people he served with, after all, there’s no better way to know someone’s faults then to serve in a war together, and if he finds the right person they’ll do whatever they can to get justice for a good marine.

Another look in his service record and Tony finds the people he served with. Name after name come up dead, living far away, homeless (and thus hard to track down) criminal records, and so on. Basically, no one who can or will help him. Until he comes across a Private David Rossi, he does the usual “where are they now” search and finds out that he rose to the rank of Sergeant Major and then joined to FBI. Rossi seems to be his first good break so he does a little digging into his FBI career; one of the founding members of the BAU, caught some of the most infamous serial killers in the world, reinvented hostage negotiation, and changed how the FBI approaches serial killers, spree killers, mass murderers, child abductions, and, well a lot of serious crimes.

This is exactly who he needs, and as luck would have it, the other agent is not out of town for a case so he doesn’t need to travel or do this over the phone. Tony always prefers in-person discussions, he can get a proper assessment of the person. Sometimes with a case, all that needs to happen is one stroke of good luck to start cracking it open, and David Rossi is that much needed good luck for this case.

* * *

They meet the next day, as neither knows when they will have a case next, in Rossi’s office for a couple of reasons. One Tony doesn’t have his own office and the bright orange bull pin or Gibb’s office (the stopped elevator) is not ideal, two he wants to get a feel for this guy in his element, three Gibbs is not exactly the best welcome committee, and four the agency-wide crime scene refresher is that afternoon and that’s five hours he can spend doing something useful – it's not like Gibbs will ever let him slack off when it comes to crime scene handling.

So, they meet in Rossi’s office. The walls painted a plain beige typical of alphabet agencies, an impressive array of medals and service awards displayed, and a mahogany brown desk with a small stack of books, a collection of pictures, and the usual case files filing the rest of the space. Overall it tells him of a dedicated agent, likely a workaholic (not that Tony has room to comment), and judging by the neatness of everything a neat freak – controlling in his everyday life.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me Agent Rossi, you seem to be the only person I can find that knew Staff Sergent Joshua Davis.”

“Of course, I am happy to help. Can I ask why NCIS is opening his case again?” They shake hands and Agent Rossi gestures for him to sit.

“We never closed it, it was just declared a cold case. Our MCRT's go through cold cases if we don’t have any active ones. I ended up with Staff Sergent Davis’ case and wanted to get a feel for him as a person.”

“I appreciate you taking the time to properly investigate, he was a damn good marine and deserves justice.”

“What can you tell me about him, both personally and professionally?”

Their interview takes two hours before Tony asks the question needed to crack this whole thing open, “Can you think of any reason why someone would attack him so brutally? You know as well as I do that this rage doesn’t happen for no reason.”

“He had no enemies. Josh was a damn fine marine, dedicated to the corps… I never said anything before because I knew the overall mindset regarding this when the attack happened, and that if anything got out he would be Dishonorably discharged and at the time there was still a chance he could have recovered.” Rossi sighed, “I have no proof about this. But I’ve suspected for years that Josh was gay.”

“You trust me with this suspicion?” Tony asked quietly.

“I’m not a profiler for nothing, you’re a dedicated agent and I have a feeling that you don’t care for DADT much.” Tony nods, “Davis deserves justice and I have faith you’ll find a way to get it. His doctor is suggesting I pull the plug, I became his medical proxy when his mother died. And at the end of the day, the people who did this should be punished, even if the truth gets out, he’ll likely be dead by then.” Rossi looked bone-weary but determined.

“Thank you for telling me, I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing gets out, I’ll do my best to make it look like I think it was a random attack.” They rise and shake hands.

“Thank you. I appreciate that justice is what matters to you, somedays it feels like not enough agents think the way you do. Here’s my card in case you have any more questions or updates.”

“Thanks, here’s mine, if you think of anything. And if anything happens in the meantime I’d appreciate updates.”

The two agents part ways.

Tony’s investigation finds three men guilty of the attack that led to the hospitalization and later death of Staff Sergeant Davis. Johnny Severn, dishonourably discharged and imprisoned for 6 years in Leavenworth for sexually assaulting a woman. Simon Moore, dishonourably discharged for several bar fights. Ed Howard, an ex-con who was imprisoned for assault and battery, he attacked a black man for "looking at him". 

Tony built a good case without mentioning Staff Sergeant Davis' sexuality, it was never mentioned. All three are found guilty. Years later when DADT is repealed, David Rossi honours his friend and brother by dedicating his book to "Staff Sergeant Davis, a man who saved my life and served honourably, whose death was a senseless tragedy at the hands of men too blinded hate to see the hero he was. Whose memory lives on in my heart."


	2. Chapter 2

Dave likes things a certain way. He likes his cigars Cuban, his whiskey expensive, and his serial killers understandable at the very least. Not that he likes anything about serial killers, but it makes his and his team’s lives much easier when they understand what an unsub is doing, understand the message, the _point_. As “crazy” as unsubs are the team can always figure out why they do something: get revenge, kill the same person repeatably, delusions, compulsions, anger, and so on. There was always a way for them to understand part of them. Except for this goddamn serial killer, who they were struggling to understand at all. A lot of the time they don’t see the whole picture until they catch them, but they usually have some partially right ideas. Not with this one.

One thing the BAU did know though was that it has something to do with Marines. None of the victims were in the armed forces in any capacity but when found they were dressed to Marine regulation with dress blues on. They were given hair cuts, none had any tattoos, and their dress blues looked perfect – as far as the team could tell they were legit. But despite Dave’s time as a Marine, none of the team knew enough about current marines to grasp what hidden intricacies are there.

4 days on the case, 1 more body, and the team was at their wit's end.

“It- It just doesn’t make sense! Where is he getting the uniforms? They’re real but who do they belong to?” Emily groaned.

“I’m researching as much as I can about the dress blues, but we don’t have time for me to learn a whole different culture. The armed forces all have a very different culture than the rest of the country, especially the marines. Without being able to study active duty marines for a time to learn it is proving nearly impossible!” Spencer exclaimed from his spot on the conference table surrounded by books.

Penelope’s voice spoke up from the laptop, “Sir, I’ve been deep-diving into all of the victims’ lives but there is nothing! And by nothing I mean nothing! I've looked into all known connections, the most I have is that Deandre and Peter once went to the same restaurant but it was months apart and none of the others have ever gone.” Garcia sounds frustrated, it's not often there's so little for her to find.

“Don’t worry baby girl, it's not your fault, none of us can find anything!” Derek tries to reassure their lovable technical analyst but mostly just sounds as frustrated as the rest of them.

“Okay! Well, I’ll be eagerly awaiting your next call crime fighters!” Garcia forces some of her usual sparkle as she calls it.

“Hotch, there has to be something we can do. We’ve done everything we usually do when we're stuck, we even got a fresh crime scene, is there anything else we can do? Is there anyone that might be able to help?” JJ questions while passing out fresh coffees.

“Shit! I might know just who we need,” God, how had he not thought of him before. Tony would be perfect for this case. From all the stories they’ve traded over the years, Dave knows how often Tony pulls a lead out of his ass, knows his dedication to finding the truth, knows how to investigate odd cases, he works with marines every day, has some experience with serial killers, and is overall a damn good agent.

“Listen. I don’t know if he’s free but I know his director and can probably get him on the next commercial flight over.” His mind is moving a thousand miles a minute, Tom Morrow has always been fair and with a nice bottle of scotch would probably do it with no complaints.

“Well? Who is it, Rossi?” Derek questions.

“Agent Tony DiNozzo, over at NCIS.”

“Why him specifically? I could probably just ask Strauss for someone else from there so you don’t use up favours.” Offers Aaron.

“Tony’s the best they have, we met years ago when he was working an 8-year-old cold case, which he solved, and stayed in touch since then. He’s worked for NCIS for something like 10 years. Trust me Tony’s probably one of the best field agents in all of the agencies.” He got nods from the team, so he quickly dialled Tony.

_“DiNozzo.”_

_“Tony, its Dave, are you on a case?”_

_“No, no case right now, just banging through some cold cases. The one I’m working on now is from 1972. Can you tell we're having a slow day?”_

_“Geeze, are you trying to make me feel old?”_

_“only a bit old man! So, what’s up?”_

_“Were on a case and honestly have nothing, but all the vics were dressed as marines post mortem even though none of them had any connection to the military.”_

_“How long have you been on the case?”_

_“A week, we got a new victim yesterday but we still have no leads and no profile.”_

_“You going to try to steal me?”_

_“Only for the case… Unless you’re offering to join the dark side as you call it?”_

_“Ha! Don’t kid yourself, Rossi. So, you going straight to the director or going to try go up against Gibbs head-on?”_

_“I figure it’ll be easier on both of us if I ask Strauss for permission then trade in a favor with Tom and let Gibbs think it was all his idea”_

_“Hm, good plan, you a profiler or something?”_ The two agents share a laugh.

_“Okay, well, I’ll start working on Gibbs… we going with trying to get NCIS’s piece of the puzzle? Or show off NCIS to the big bad Feebs?”_

_“Let’s go with the second, the connection to the Marines is not big enough to warrant NCIS involvement, that’s why we were called and not you.”_

_“Fair enough. Let me know when you’ve talked to Morrow, I’ll make sure I have Gibbs ready by then.”_

_“Should be within the hour.”_

Dave hangs up.

“Uh, Rossi, what was that?” Spencer asks.

“Tony’s boss is Agent Gibbs, yes the one you’ve heard about, and is… not happy when his agents get seconded, so we're doing a bit of maneuvering so he’ll be more open to Tony joining us for the case.” Dave smiles at the look of recognition on everyone’s faces, Gibbs is certainly famous (or infamous depending on who you ask).

“Well, have fun with that, I'm going to go pick up some food. Any requests?” Derek offers, rising from his seat and stretching.

The team voice their orders while Rossi starts making calls.

* * *

The matter was settled quickly, with Morrow ensuring that NCIS’s work would be recognized in any press – serial killers got a lot of attention and NCIS seldom gets press.

The flight over is quick and it's not long before Agent DiNozzo joins the BAU at the local precinct.

“Hi, Agent DiNozzo? I’m JJ from Rossi’s team,” they shake hands politely, “Follow me please, everyone’s gathered in the conference room.”

“Tony, it's good to see you kid.” The old friends quickly embrace.

“It’s been too long!”

“Tony, this is my team,” they each introduce themselves quickly anxious to make some headway on the case.

“I looked over the case file on the flight over, but I would appreciate it if you would run through it with me so we're all on the same page.” That request was appreciated by all the gathered agents, it was the worst when people were on a completely different page, especially in a case like this where they need to all be working together not working against each other.

“No problem,” Hotch replies as the agents all take their seats.

“Five males were found all dressed in Marine dress blues sitting in various parks throughout the city,” The screen shows five men propped up in parks, three against trees, one against a street light and two on park benches, “their throats were cut,” images of their cut necks, “cleaned and dressed post mortem.” Close-ups of the uniforms they were dressed in.

JJ continues from where Hotch left off, “None had any connection to the Marines or any of the armed forces, not even as civilian contractors. They come from vastly different socio-economic backgrounds, Jake West was homeless while Jose Rodriquez is from a wealthy family.” Images of the men before their deaths, “Jake was single and has a son he abandoned, Deandre was married with two daughters, Peter was gay with an adopted son, Nicholas was single with what looks like one ex-girlfriend and one ex-boyfriend no kids, and Jose was married with no children.” Photos of the various families appear as she speaks, “We found no overlap in social lives, online or off, no common acquaintances, no signs of them going to the same places, none of it. M.E. reports no drugs of any kind, no alcohol, there was nothing in their systems, their last meals we traced to various sources including family meals.”

Hotch takes back over, “There is nothing in common with these victims, different races, appearance, age, social and economic status. There are no consistent traits between all the men, Nicholas was known to have a temper and being somewhat racist, Jake was apparently a hippie, Deandre was a mild-mannered man though passionate about some things, Peter was known for being outgoing and proud of his sexuality, and Jose was known to be sexist and obnoxious.”

They sit in silence for a moment while Tony thinks over all the information, “Can I see the Ribbon Bars, I want to see what the killer decided to award them.” Reid passes over the hard copy photos of each.

“Okay, so I’ll explain what each tells me as if they were on an actual marine," Reid slides his chair closer, "They are all highly decorated war heroes… This medal is not given often… Hm, These marines would have been in an active war zone, seen combat, none show signs of being injured in battle... For the third and fifth it takes a long time to get this many medals… I can look in our Marine database for marines who have these exact Ribbon Bars, it might have something to do with one of those people or you can get an idea of what kind of person would have this array.”

“I can get our technical analyst to check” at Tony’s nod of agreement he speed-dials her

_“Fount of Wisdom, how may I dazzle you today?”_

_“Hey Garcia, I’ve got the team and Agent DiNozzo here.”_

_“Hi, new guy!”_

_“Hello fount of wisdom, can you pull up the Marine Database? I’ll send you my login information so you can get full access.”_

_“Wonderful! What do you want me to do with it?”_

_“I’m going to list off a group of medals, can you search to see who has received all of them?”_

_“Yeah, sugar that’s easy,”_

The team brainstorm the rest of the night and with Tony’s insights and their access to the Marine database, they find 5 marines that bear a striking resemblance to the victims.

“Okay, so we can match each victim with a marine. Is the unsub practicing before going after the real things?” JJ asks.

“He might be going through a psychotic break, sees these men who he thinks are these marines and kills them?” Prentiss suggests.

“Why would he kill them? If he served with them it's unlikely he would go after people he served with. The bond between Marines is strong” Rossi comments.

“Unless he fought against them?” Morgan replies.

“These marines all served in Afghanistan, in units that would have had close contact, especially on base, so it's possible an enemy saw all 5 of them. But I doubt someone who fought against them in Afghanistan would take the time to cut their hair, clean their wounds, and dress them in uniform.”

“Yeah someone who views them like that would not take the time to do all of that, and I doubt they would respect them so much post mortem… looking at the cut necks, what if this is some kind of mercy killing?”

“That would make sense, everything about what the unsub did to them after they died shows care, leaving them resting peacefully in nice parks, all of it. We need to figure out who would have known all of the marines.”

 _“Jazz hands at the ready, what can I do ya for?”_ Garcia greets from Emily’s phone.

_“Hey mama, we need you to see if there are any veterans in town.”_

_“Yeah, I’ve got 29 names, give me something to narrow this down.”_

_“He would have been overseas when our marines were, there can be gaps but it would have to overlap with all 5.”_

_“Eh, these marines all served for a long time, that cuts us down to 15, what else?”_

“Do you think our unsub could be a woman? The care after death seems more nurturing than a man, especially one that’s spent years in the marines, the hair cut, cleaning, laying to rest.” Reid suggests.

“Or if not a woman the unsub could be a medic of some kind?” Emily jumps in.

“Normally I would say it’s unlikely to be a woman, she would have had to carry these men through the park and with the size of them it would be hard for even me, but being a marine would change that.”

“We can’t eliminate someone who is still on active duty, they might just be home on leave.”

_“We’ll talk about that later, for now, Garcia,”_

_“Yes, boss?”_

_“Expand the search for anyone in the armed forces, current or former.”_

_“Brings us to 39.”_

_“With the respect the unsub shows for the uniform I would say they weren’t dishonourably discharged, someone like this wouldn’t disrespect the corps.” Tony points out._

_“33”_

_“Someone physically fit enough to carry the victims to their resting place, cut out anyone who’s in a wheelchair or has a disability that would prevent them from being capable of doing that.”_

_“Hmm… That still leaves us with 26. Anything else?”_

_“The blues are current issue, the most recent change was 2005 so they would have served sometime after that. They would have had a recent stressor because these are mercy killings I think they would have only recently returned and something would have happened to their unit… something really bad.”_

_“Oh! I’ve got a Daniel Shaw, 32, returned days before the killings began, two members of his team were killed by an IED and one severely injured and, oh no, the rest, including Shaw, were captured… it was 3 months before they were rescued. Shaw was the only survivor.”_

_“We need more evidence if we want to arrest him,” Hotch mentions._

_“His address is in the middle of the comfort zone.”_

_“What happened while he was a POW?” Tony asks._

_"He, oh god, he was forced to kill his team. According to Shaw, he refused the first time and they tortured one of his men, they- the worst of it was they disembowelled him and then kept him alive for hours and made the rest of the unit watch. The next time they told Shaw to kill one of his men he mercy killed him, with a cut across the throat. He later talks about cleaning him and putting him to rest leaning up against the wall.”_

_“Do you have an address, Garcia?”_

_“548 Harmony Way.”_

The agents move as one. They quickly evacuate the conference room, inform the police officers, and jump into the SUVs, while Hotch is on the phone getting an arrest warrant.

As they race to the address they plan the arrest.

“If possible, we should do a soft entrance, he’s only killed because he thinks he’s mercy killing them,” Hotch begins

“JJ or Emily would be the least threatening.” Adds Morgan

“Tony’s got undercover experience and as an NCIS agent he’d be less threatening to a marine,” Rossi adds his view.

“If DiNozzo asks for Shaw to help him in an investigation or something, we may be able to get him into custody without any violence?” Emily suggests.

“I could work with that, ask him if he’d be willing to help me in an investigation, as a dedicated marine he’d want to do anything he could to help the corp.”

“What would you ask him to help you with?” Reid questions

“The member of his team that was injured, I need info about them.”

Garcia pips up, “Megan Reynolds, lost her leg in the explosion, she became a JAG lawyer.”

“Perfect! JAG falls under NCIS’s purview, I can say someone in her office accused her of misuse of funds. Non-violent offence, yet serious enough that he would want to help her.”

“I’ll have uniforms make a perimeter a couple of blocks away so we don’t spook him. We’ll get out and walk, you take the SUV. The rest of us will get eyes on him and be ready to provide backup. You have comms?” At DiNozzo’s nod, they get about a block away before quickly but casually walking towards the house.

“In position. Ready whenever you are DiNozzo.”

“Approaching door, quiet comms.”

Tony plasters his Professional NCIS Special Agent look onto his face, becoming the serious but kind agent he rarely presented at work and knocks on the door.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is Daniel Shaw available?”

“Who’s asking?” the gruff voice responds

“Hi, I’m Special Agent Tony DiNozzo with NCIS. You’re not in any trouble, I’m hoping you could help me?” Tony flips his badge open presenting it to the cracked door.

“Help with what?”

“Sir, you were Lieutenant Commander Megan Reynolds’ direct superior?” He asks to ensure he immediately draws attention to someone other than Shaw.

“Yes. Damn fine marine.”

“After- well after, she joined JAG and has had an exemplary record, but someone within JAG has accused her of misappropriating funds, money in the hundreds of thousands, so were investigating. I’m hoping you would be willing to come to the local precinct and I can interview you about Lieutenant Commander Reynolds.”

“The police station?” Now he’s got to sell it.

“If you wouldn’t mind? It’s a rather high-profile case and NCIS is not willing to let anything go wrong. I want to ensure the Lieutenant Commander career is not impacted by this should it turn out to be false, and since we don’t have an office nearby I’m borrowing a room at the station,” At the slight look of respect on the man’s face, Tony knows he’s got him.

“It’s a couple of blocks away so it won’t take long to get there?” Thank god he’s unemployed so it's unlikely he’s busy.

“I’m available.”

“I am happy to get you supper should the interview drag on.” Tony offers, offering something will often make people like you better and want to do something in return even though you haven’t done anything yet.

“I’ll go.”

“Thank you, sir.” The door closes and a moment later it opens fully to reveal the killer.

They get into the SUV, “My boss decided that with how sensitive the case is and how valuable your insight might be that he’d send me here personally.”

“Hmm” He’s not much of a talker so they drive to the station in silence.

“Follow me please sir.” Once he is safely in an interrogation room Tony reads him his rights, “Daniel Shaw you are under arrest for the murders of Jake West, Deandre Jackson, Peter Dandan, Nicholas Thompson, and Jose Rodriquez. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?”

“I didn’t kill those people!”

“Do you understand your rights?”

“Yes.”

Tony leaves the room and joins the rest of the team in the observation room, “What’s the plan?”

“Thinking we should have Rossi go in, his history as a marine will help.”

“Sounds good, I’m going to grab coffee, what’s your orders?” the team quickly rattle off their orders.

“Rossi, he’s better than you said.”

“I know JJ, this is the first time I’ve seen him in an investigation, I knew he was good…”

Reid jumps in, “He’s great. He solved this case in less than a day, almost on his own!”

“Yeah, we helped but he could have done it without us!” Morgan adds.

“Even if we can't get him on the team, we have got to see more of him!” Emily exclaims.

“Well, Hotch? Can we try to get Tony?” JJ jokes. Jokes very seriously. Asks a serious question in a joking manner.

“I make no promises, you all can worry about convincing DiNozzo.” Coming from Hotch it's basically a promise to try his damn best. Not so discretely Morgan and Prentiss fist bump while they (Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, and JJ) all exchange smiles. One of Hotch’s elusive almost smiles makes its appearance.

* * *

“DiNozzo you’re joining the feebs?” Gibbs growls

“Yeah, boss I think I am.” Tony sighs running his hand through his hair.

“Good people?”

“Yeah, boss they really are.”

“Got your six?”

“Yeah, probably better than the probies have.” Gibbs’ eyebrows furrowing tells Tony all he needs to know about that issue, Gibbs will make some changes or (possibly and) kick some ass.

“Serial killers?”

“I think I can make a real difference. Use more of my undercover skills. Save a lot of people.”

“Good.”

“I’ll see you around though boss.”

“You better. I got some beers and steaks with your name on them.”

* * *

“Welcome to the BAU Special Agent DiNozzo.”

“Nice to be here, team.”


End file.
